Yarinaosu yoi sentakudesu
by Babby-Vanne
Summary: Sasuke, no me dejes sola - Sakura, ya te lo dije, jugaste conmigo y ahora solo me voy - Sasuke-kun empezar de nuevo es una buena opción / Naruto y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en un plan para que dijeran la verdad - "El plan" para dedicado a todos los que esperaron por el
1. Yarinaosu yoi sentakudesu

_**Yarinaosu yoi sentakudesu**_

**Watashi wa hitori de hochi shinaide kudasai**

**(No me dejes sola)**

**- Sasuke, onegai, **_**no me dejes sola**_ – estaba viendo como estaba guardando todo dentro de una maleta, no sabía que estaba pasando realmente, solo sé que cuando llegue Sasuke me dijo que porque le había mentido y que nuestra relación había terminado – **Sasuke te lo ruego.**

**- Ya te lo dije Sakura, tú me engañaste, jugaste conmigo y ahora solo me voy** – seguía guardando sus pertenecías mientras yo lloraba desconsolada a un lado.

Cuando terminó la maleta, la cerró y comenzó a andar hacia la puerta de nuestro departamento, el se estaba yendo, corrí todo lo que mis piernas daban y me interpuse para bloquear su camino, Sasuke me dirigió una mirada fría, como las que me dedicaba de niña.

**- Sasuke aún no entiendo que te hice para que me quieras dejar aquí sola** – las lágrimas salían por sí solas, yo no tenía poder sobre ellas, mi cuerpo temblaba, estaba que me caía al suelo de sopetón.

**- ¿Quieres qué te diga lo que me contaron?, está bien** – comenzó a responder – **mi linda novia se acostó con mi mejor amigo hace dos noches atrás.**

**- ¿Qué?** - ¿qué es lo que había dicho Sasuke?, ¿Qué me acosté con Naruto? – **¿cómo puedes creerte eso?, no son más que mentiras, ¿quién te dijo eso?** – le pregunte, ¿cómo es posible que crea eso?

**- Me lo dijo Ino y Karin, aunque realmente estaban hablando de eso, ahora si me permites, me voy.**

**- Matte iru … Sasuke, si tu sales por esa puerta nunca más nos volveremos a ver, ¿eso lo sabes?** – le pregunte, aun estaba atónita, ¿Ino y Karin? Mis dos mejores amigas estaban diciendo que yo me había acostado con Naruto, ¿por qué razón pudieron decir eso?.

**- Así es mejor Sakura, si sales de la puerta me puedo ir **– su frialdad me dejaba desconcertada.

**- Está bien Sasuke-kun, demo, no quiero que te olvides me mis palabras, aunque lo que escuchaste sea una vil mentira, quiero que siempre recuerdes que** _**realmente me gustas … Sasuke-kun**__._

Al acabar de decir eso, Sasuke salió por la puerta, mis lágrimas ahora salían por montones, pero si él quiso creer que yo lo engañe, está bien, siempre supe que Ino y Karin estaban celosas de mi relación con Sasuke, ya que a ellas también le gustaba igual que a mí, claro que él había elegido, pero creo que mis palabras no son suficientes para él.

**Watashi wa anata o hontoni suki … Sasuke-kun**

**(Realmente me gustas … Sasuke-kun)**

Aún recuerdo con mucho dolor cuando Sasuke me dejo. Ya han pasado 2 meses desde que no estamos juntos y he podido llevarlo de la mejor manera, descubrí que Ino y Karin lo habían hecho con la intención de que Sasuke me dejara, es por eso que ya no somos amigas, no puedo creer que se inventaran eso, Naruto quedo muy afectado, Sasuke fue a su casa y se peleó con él y le dijo a Hinata que nos habíamos acostado, ella dejo a Naruto y ahora no nos habla ni a él ni a mí.

Naruto fue mi único apoyo cuando Sasuke se fue y yo fui su único apoyo cuando Hinata lo dejo, pero con Naruto ideamos un plan que llevaremos a cabo para que la mentira salga a la luz y se enteren que estuvieron muy mal al no creernos.

**Anata wa anata ga hitori de watashi o kika sete yurusu koto ga dekiru koto o nozomu to omoimasu ka?**

**(¿Crees qué te podré perdonar el que me hayas dejado sola?)**

Nuestro plan se empezó a llevar a cabo, consistía básicamente en que acorralaríamos a Ino y Karin, extorsionándolas hasta que dijesen la verdad, mientras que les mandaríamos a Sasuke y Hinata unas notas donde dirían el lugar al que tenían que ir y escucharían todo.

Y nuestro plan resulto un éxito, no les contaré los detalles porque los olvide, no quise tener malas cosas en mi cabeza.

Al salir de la Universidad Hinata nos estaba esperando, creo que se disculpará con Naruto y volverán a ser la hermosa pareja que eran, claro que no será mi caso, nunca en la vida Sasuke se disculparía conmigo por algo así.

Caminaba sola por el parque, pero algo, o mejor dicho alguien me tomo del brazo deteniendo así mi rumbo, al darme vuelta vi que era Sasuke, no lo podía creer.

**- Tenemos que hablar Sakura** – me dijo, yo queda realmente sorprendida.

**- Según tú, ¿de qué deberíamos hablar Uchiha-san?** – le pregunte, si esperaba que le dijese algo como "claro Sasuke-kun, lo que tu digas" está muy equivocado.

**- Creo que deberíamos dejar lo que paso en el pasado, yo … creo que malinterprete las cosas.**

**- Sasuke-kun, ¿**_**crees qué te podré perdonar el que me hayas dejado sola?**_ – le pregunte, aunque realmente si lo haría, pero esa no es una disculpa que pueda aceptar.

**- Sakura, sabes que yo no le ruego a nadie, y tú no serás la excepción **– me dijo, pero eso yo ya lo sabía.

**- Claro que lo sé, o crees que alguna vez pensé que sería la excepción de algo en tu vida** – y ahora empezaría a recriminarle todo lo que me había molestado de nuestra relación – **Sasuke, ¿cómo crees que me he sentido todo el tiempo que nuestra relación era un secreto porque tu no querías que tus amigos te dijesen cosas?, ¿sabes cómo me sentí cuando me dijiste que te estaba mintiendo sobre lo que realmente no pasó entre yo y Naruto? **– Sasuke ya me estaba soltando del agarre, creo que me estoy pasando, pero creo que esta será la última oportunidad que tendré de hablar de esto - **¿sabes lo que se siente decir te amo o me gustas y que jamás te respondan?, cuando lo sepas me buscas Sasuke, hasta luego, Uchiha-san.**

Comencé a retirarme, esta sería la última vez que hablaría con Sasuke, creo que nunca me amo, jamás me lo dijo, se que no es un hombre de palabra, pero querer esconderme y no tenerme confianza es algo que muy difícilmente le perdonaré.

**Cherī wa, watashi wa anata o aishite, watashi wa hontōni anata o aishite**

**(Te amo cerezo, realmente te amo)**

**- Sakura no te vayas, esta conversación aún no ha** **terminado** – me dijo, ¿cree que podremos terminar una conversación en la que dice todo soy yo?

**- Sasuke no hay nada más que conversar, yo te lo dije, si sales por esa puerta no nos veremos más, creo que esta es la excepción a esa frase** – trate de explicarle, pero creo que en este momento mis sentimientos me estaban fallando.

**- Sakura, tu sabes que yo no soy hombre de palabras, sino de acciones** – me dijo, pero eso yo ya lo sabía.

**- Tus acciones nos han sido del todo buenas y menos claras, a veces solo pienso que me buscabas para tener compañera de sexo** – creo que eso lo dañará, aunque muchas veces lo pensé – **si no tienes nada más que decirme me voy.**

**-** _**Te**** amo cerezo, realmente te amo**_ – estaba sorda o lo acababa de escuchar, me dijo que me amaba, me di la vuelta y lo primero que aprecie fue que de sus hermosos ojos carbón salían espesas lágrimas – **Sakura no quiero perderte, eres todo para mí, eso tu ya lo sabes, sabes porque tuvimos que mantenerlo en secreto, sabes que cuando mi familia murió fue cuando me enamore perdidamente de ti, ¿crees que es muy fácil abrirse a una persona siendo como soy?** – las palabras de Sasuke me estaban llegando al corazón.

Me fui acercando a él y lo abrace, el me correspondió y siguió llorando, creo que esto lo necesitaba, luego de unos minutos se tranquilizó y subió su cabeza, me miró directamente a los ojos y comenzó a acercarse, comenzamos y cerrar los ojos y el roce llego.

El roce de labios de convirtió en un beso, un beso de los que ya extrañaba, aquellos que me decían cuanto es que lo amaba, al terminar con el beso me abrazo y mi cabezo reposo en su pecho.

**- Watashi wa anata o hontoni suki, Sakura **– me lo dijo tiernamente en mi oído.

**- Watashi wa anata o hontoni suki, Sasuke-kun **– le respondí y nos volvimos a fundir en un beso.

Al separarnos Sasuke empezó a buscar algo en su bolsillo, y de el saco una cajita, luego se alejo un poco de mí, luego la abrió, dejando ver un hermoso anillo, para posteriormente arrodillarse frente de mí.

**- Sakura, creo que estos dos últimos meses no han sido los mejores, pero quiero que nuestras vidas estén entrelazadas para siempre** – las lágrimas comenzaron a descender por mis mejillas, mojándolas con las gotas saladas – **Sakura, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?**

**- Sí, Sasuke-kun** – estaba realmente emocionada, me pidió matrimonio, pero creo que es hora de darle la noticia más importante, aunque al responder me tire en sus brazos y nos besamos, fue un beso dulce y bastante tierno, cargado de amor, pero la hora había llegado – **etto … Sasuke-kun debo decirte algo.**

**- ¿Qué sucede princesa? **– me preguntó, estaba realmente feliz, se le notaba en la cara.

**- ¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que tendremos un bebé? –** le pregunte, claro que sí, estaba embarazada.

Sasuke se sorprendió, pero cuando salió del shock me abrazó y beso tiernamente.

**Yarinaosu yoi sentakudesu**

**(Empezar de nuevo es una buena opción)**

**- ¿Es enserio?, ¿estás embarazada?**

**- Sí, tengo 2 meses y 2 semanas, te lo quería decir antes, pero con todo esto, nadie lo sabía, claro a excepción de Naruto que fue quien me acompaño al doctor y todo.**

**- Creo que esto lo tenemos que celebrar.**

**- Etto … Sasuke-kun, creo que además de a mí, le debes a alguien más una disculpa.**

**- ¿Quieres que me disculpe con Naruto?**

**- Sí, el me acompaño todo este tiempo, así que será mejor que lo llames y le pidas que se junten.**

**- Está bien, pero eso será otro día, creo que ahora tenemos que recuperar tiempo perdido, además de celebrar entre nosotros que estás embarazada.**

Creo que lo que paso después se los puedo comentar luego, ya que ahora tengo que regresar a casa a estar con mi hombre.

**- ****Sabes Sasuke-kun, **_**empezar de nuevo es una buena opción.**_

_**¿Reviews?**_


	2. El plan de Naruto y Sakura

Bueno aquí les traigo lo que me pidieron, se que me demore un poco, naaa mejor dicho, me demore mucho, pero se los traje, este es el plan con el que le sacaron toda la verdad a Karin e Ino y con lo que la historia pudo tener un buen final.

Creo que esta parte de la historia me salio bastante bien, empece por algo pero termine con otra cosa muy distinta, ya que mi visión de este "plan" lo plasme con lo que se me venia a la cabeza.

Ya nos los interrumpo más, espero les guste el plan que hicieron Naruto y Sakura para saber el por qué de las palabras dichas por las dos arpías.

* * *

** Capítulo extra:**

**"El plan"**

Bueno ya a pasado unos cuantos meses desde que Sasuke y yo volvimos a ser pareja, ya tengo 5 meses de embarazo, estoy muy feliz junto a él y nuestro hijo que crece en mí, pero como se los prometí, les contaré los detalles del magnífico plan que llevamos a cabo Naruto y yo para que las arpías que se hacían llamar mis amigas confesaran que lo habían hecho solo por despecho.

**Flash Back**

Estábamos en mi departamento con Naruto, él y Hinata - además de mí y Sasuke - habían terminado hace ya 2 meses, en donde mi único apoyo a sido mi mejor amigo Naruto, con quien supuestamente, era el chico con que había engañado a Sasuke.

Naruto y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo en hacer un plan para que Ino y Karin – quienes eran mis mejores amigas antes de esta traición – contaran toda la verdad.

Pensamos en variadas formas de que revelaran su plan, pero ninguna se nos hacía buena, hasta que mi mente me dio la idea perfecta.

- **¡Naruto!, ya sé que debemos hacer** – dije totalmente emocionada, este plan seguramente no fallaría.

- **¿En qué pensaste Sakura-chan? **– me pregunto el rubio con una mirada esperezada en que mi plan fuera mejor que el de darles ramen con mucho picante como él lo había ideado.

- **Solo hay que mandarles una** **notita, en donde diga que Sasuke-kun las necesita para hablar de un tema muy importante en el gimnasio, en donde nosotros estaremos esperándolas, además de mandar unas notitas a Sasuke-kun y Hinata-chan que digan que vayan exactamente a la misma hora o cinco minutos después para que escuchen que todo fue un cosa inventada de ellas – **estaba realmente contenta con mi plan, porque sabía que si realizábamos todo a la perfección, este asunto del malentendido, o mejor dicho la maldita mentira, quedaría resuelto.

- **¡Es una gran idea Sakura-chan, así el Teme y Hinata-chan verán que jamás les mentimos! **– dijo mi muy sonriente amigo.

- **Bien Naruto, primero escribiremos una nota, de parte de Sasuke para las dos arpías –** esto era realmente fácil, ya que al estar tanto tiempo con el, podía copiar su letra, quizás no a la perfección, pero sí, muy parecida – **la nota dirá – **hable en voz alta para que el rubio también supiera lo que diría el papelito – **_"Ino y Karin: Tengo que decirles algo realmente importante, las espero a ambas en el gimnasio a las 2 de la tarde, no me gustan los retrasos así que no se demoren. U.S"_****; con eso caerán redonditas en nuestro plan – **dije alegremente luego de haber terminado de escribir.

- **Bien ahora hay que escribir las notas para el Teme y Hinata-chan, pero esta vez las escribiré yo porque puedo hacer cambiar mi letra y jamás sabrían que somos nosotros – **me comento esperanzado en poder escribir el también algo para nuestro plan.

Lo deje que escribiera las notas que decían **_"Información importante, 2 pm en punto en el gimnasio de la Universidad."_**, estás no iban a ir firmadas ni nada, pero esperábamos que ellos fueran para escuchar.

Luego de terminar con esto, arreglamos todo lo que le diríamos a las arpías para sacarles toda la verdad, cuando estuvo todo listo, Naruto tomos sus pertenencias y se marchó a su casa.

Al otro día, tanto Sakura como Naruto llegaron más temprano que nadie para poner su plan en práctica, primero dejar las notas en los puestos asignados de Sasuke y Hinata, y luego la otra nota para Ino y Karin.

Las horas pasaron extremadamente rápido, faltaban solo 5 minutos para la hora acordada y, Naruto y yo ya estábamos en el lugar.

Cuando sentimos la puerta abrirse y por ella se adentraron las dos mujeres que hicieron mi vida miserable, sabía que este sería realmente divertido, me vengaría de ellas, pero no al extremo.

- **¡Oh!, Naruto mira a quien tenemos aquí** – le dije al rubio, con un interés tan fingido – **si son Karin e Ino, mis dos mejores amigas, ¿qué las trae por aquí?** – les pregunte sarcásticamente.

- **¿Qué hacen aquí ustedes?** – nos preguntó Ino, veo que están a la defensiva.

- **Bueno aquí nosotros sólo estamos para sacar de las bocas de algunas personas la verdad de lo que dicen –** les respondió el ojiazul.

- **No sé de qué hablan pero será mejor que se vayan, Sasuke-kun nos citó aquí para hablar sobre algo importante **– dijo la pelirroja mirándonos como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo.

- **Lástima querida, Uchiha-san no se aparecerá por aquí, porque el no las llamó – **le dije, ya hastiada, solo quería que por favor Hinata y Sasuke escucharan lo siguiente- **nosotros fuimos quien las llamamos para saber el por qué le dijeron a Sasuke que yo y Naruto nos acostamos.**

- **Ja, no puedo creer que Sakura Haruno sea tan inocente como para no saber la respuesta – **me contesto la rubia – **es obvio por envidia, ¿cómo es que Sasuke-kun se fijó en ti?, mírate, no eres linda, no tienes grandes pecho y menos un gran cuerpo, ¿por qué se fijó en ti, antes que en nosotras?**

- **Eso es porque el Teme está verdaderamente enamorado de Sakura-chan, jamás las vería a ustedes que son dos arpías que inventan mentiras, separando a parejas sin pensar en los sentimientos de los demás – **sabía que Naruto explotaría en cualquier momento, se notaba por su forma tan brusca en la que decía cada palabra - **¿no pensaron acaso que involucrándome en sus cuentos también dañarían a Hinata-chan y a mí?, lo que hicieron no se debe hacer ni por envidia ni por nada, no son nadie para jugar con los sentimientos de los demás.**

- **¡Es que ustedes no entienden!** – gritó Ino – **Ustedes no saben lo que es estar en la sombra de alguien como Sakura, la chica perfecta, la más inteligente, la más linda, la que tiene al novio más guapo, a la que todos quieren, ustedes no saben lo que nosotras sufrimos siendo amigas de una persona como lo es Sakura… - **Ino estaba llorando ya en este punto del asunto **– yo realmente me disculpo por separarlos, yo lo siento ¡ya!, no volveré a separar a nadie, ya aprendí que hacerle caso a gente más envidiosa que tú te lleva a solo problemas con tus verdaderas amigas.**

- **Ino no lo digas, no lo sientas, quizás yo hice el plan pero tú me seguiste, así que no te arrepientas **– Karin confeso lo del plan, así que ella fue la que pensó en eso, no puede ser más zorra – **además ya te libraste de la pelos de chicle, ya no serás la sombra de nadie.**

- **¡No le digas eso!, ella jamás fue la sombra, tu sola fuiste nuestra sombra, porque tú fuiste la envidiosa, Ino siempre tuvo más pretendientes que las dos, por eso hiciste que te siguiera en este estúpido plan para separarme de su caprichito, porque Sasuke no era más que un capricho para ustedes, jamás lo amaron, pero Ino jamás me hubiese separado de mi felicidad porque ella de verdad es mi amiga – **creo que el embarazo me está afectando mucho, ya me estoy poniendo sensible.

- **Sakura…** - dijo Ino, yo sabía muy bien que ella por verme feliz haría lo que sea y jamás me dañaría - ** en serio lo siento, no quise decir todo eso para separarte de Sasuke-kun, y Naruto, también siento que Hinata te haya dejado por eso, y puedo entender que no me quieran hablar y no creerán mis palabras, pero en serio los quiero y no los quiero hacer sufrir más, yo me cambiaré de Universidad, conocí a alguien que me quiere por lo que soy y me iré lejos, espero que puedan arreglar las cosas con los chicos, yo me tengo que ir, mi vuelo está destinado para dentro de 2 horas y si no me voy ahora, no podré irme nunca **– luego de decirnos esto se dio media vuelta para comenzar a caminar.

Yo impulsivamente comencé a correr y la abrace por la espalda, ella se tensó pero se dio la vuelta y me abrazo, ahí fue cuando perdoné a Ino por lo que me hizo, sabía que sería feliz con ese chico.

Ella me dio una sonrisa y miro a Naruto para luego decirle sordamente un Gracias y adiós, yo solo la volví a abrazar y darle las bendiciones, luego nos separamos y ella se fue.

Karin estaba enojadísima, comenzó a caminar y salió del gimnasio sin decir nada.

Con Naruto nos miramos y sonreímos, tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos con dirección a la entrada de la Universidad, era hora de irse.

Al salir del recinto universitario, Hinata nos estaba esperando, creo que se disculpará con Naruto y volverán a ser la hermosa pareja que eran, claro que no será mi caso, nunca en la vida Sasuke se disculparía conmigo por algo así.

**Fin Flash Back**

Bueno y todos sabemos que paso después de eso, pero yo soy feliz de poder tener a mi Sasuke-kun conmigo y que él sepa toda la verdad, aunque no se realmente si escucho totalmente toda la conversación, pero sé que escucho lo necesario como para saber que nunca le mentí.

* * *

Espero que la historia les haya gustado, y espero algún review para saber sus opiniones sobre esta parte de la historia.

Nos leemos luego.

Besos, Sayonara

Babby-Vanne


End file.
